Such a protection device is known from FR 29 82 553 A1. The known protection device is constructed as a storage space cover and has as a carrier arrangement a cartridge housing, in which a flexible covering tarpaulin is supported so as to be able to be wound and unwound. The covering tarpaulin can be pulled out in order to cover the storage space approximately in a horizontal manner at the height of a side wall bodywork member. The cartridge housing is secured in a non-releasable manner in vehicle-side retention receiving members which can be pivoted in a pivot lever kinematic system between an upper operating position and a lower rest position. The pivot lever kinematic system is supported at the vehicle side in the region of the opposing side walls of the storage space.